


In The Moonlight

by Mikamod



Series: In the Moonlight [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Short, like tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Barba reflects on Sunny Carisi and his past with her.





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of overview for a fem!sonny verse idea I had, but I may expand on it in a series. So thank you for clicking on this

Barba watched a dazed smile on his face at how different the natural moonlight looked on his new wife’s skin compared to the flicker and neon of the city lights. She was wrapped up in the cabin’s sheet, dark red wine against lightly sunkissed skin. It was a rollercoaster to be here, in a cabin in the woods a compromise for their honeymoon.

He brushed her hair back off her shoulder, as memories danced in his mind. 

Sunny’s ridiculous eighties hair, short and slicked back, suits that didn’t fit her in the slightest, nothing but eagerness and nudging in with her legal knowledge. Rafael first thought she was trying to prove herself, a young female cop, though when he asked she had laughed. 

_“Under the famous Olivia Benson?”_

He can’t pinpoint when begrudging respect, friendship and in his own head admitting that she was an attractive woman, to genuine attraction to Sunny as a person. Maybe when she stopped slicking her hair back letting it fall in gentle little waves, started shadowing him and dressing more flattering clothes even wearing vests. As Sunny started to show how caring she was, how willing to fight for victims she was, the time he watched her take on even the belief of her own sister to get justice to a man she didn’t like or even, originally, trust

All he knew was the snappy barely tolerable banter had turned into coy flirting to out and out flirting that all boiled over in an empty room in the courthouse, slipping the bare minimum clothes out of their way, Barba kissing her back and shoulder next to a still-healing spatter of cuts, later he learn they were from her ex-girlfriend Sunny had broken up with recently. 

It took another month for them to have an actual date, but it was worth it. Worth the wait to see who Dominique was outside of work, the woman who volunteers at her church on her free weekends, who every other Sunday was on Staten Island for a family dinner. Worth it to have the chance to allow himself to really fully fall in love with her. 

To learn even the difficult stuff, another late night in his office ended with Barba kneeling on the floor between her thighs, her long delicate fingers in his hair teasing her till he felt the muscles under his hands tremor, even after coaxing more out of her until her heard it.No louder than a whimper, like she was afraid to say it, like she wasn’t sure he’d listen to her but the word hadn’t fully left her lips before he had sat back, stopping at her request. Her body trembling for a different reason, as he brushed his hands through her hair as she rambled about an old boyfriend words rushed until he brought her face to make eye contact. 

_“I’m sorry, Rafi.”_

_“Don’t be darling, anytime you want me to stop you tell me and I will.”_

Barba was pulled from his musing by the sound of Sunny moving, he smiled at her rumbling as she was pulled from her sleep, he kissed the top of her arm as she turned to lay on her back.

“You’re thinking too loud, Mr. Carisi.” She chuckled as she pecked the tip of his nose.

“Am I Mrs. Barba?” He sighed happily pulling Dominique to lay against him chest to chest.

The two seemed drawn to each other like moths to flames, unable to keep from kissing each other, even if only for a second, basking in the moonlight and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Feel free to leave kudos, or comments or contact me on either of my tumblrs ideasandrps or agent-mika-weston


End file.
